harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Grawp
- Chapter 30 (Grawp) |marital=Unmarried |alias= |title= |hidep= |species=Giant |gender=Male |height=Sixteen feet |hair=BrownGrawp's hair is described as being "the colour of bracken"; bracken is described, both here and here, as being a light brown. It is much more likely that Grawp's hair is the brown bracken colour than green. |eyes=Brown-green |skin=White |hidef= |family=*Father *Fridwulfa (mother) † *Rubeus Hagrid (half-brother) |hidea=Hide |job= |loyalty= }} Grawp (b. between 1931 and 1995) was a kind, gentle giant that was known, despite standing a full sixteen feet tall, for his small stature and short height. He was the son of Fridwulfa and an unnamed giant and, therefore, the maternal half-brother of Rubeus Hagrid. Biography Early life Around 1931, the giantess Fridwulfa abandoned her human husband Mr Hagrid and their infant child Rubeus Hagrid, a half-giant, who was smaller in stature than she wanted. She consequently rejoined her own kind in the mountains, and there she found a new mate. The two gave birth to the giant Grawp who, despite being a full-blooded giant, was still particularly small, and due to this he, too, was abandoned. He was frequently bullied by the other giants thereafter due to his small size. 1995 Rubeus Hagrid, along with his newly-found friend Olympe Maxime, paid a visit to a tribe of giants in June of 1995, on the orders of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in an attempt to bring the giants over as allies of the Order of the Phoenix in the war against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. - Chapter 20 (Hagrid's Tale) After three days at the giant camp, Hagrid discovered his half-brother Grawp and dragged Grawp back to Hogwarts with him due to the bullying he knew Grawp had received. Despite his previous abuse, Grawp continuously attempted to return to the camp, but Hagrid forced him through England against his will. Hagrid kept Grawp in the Forbidden Forest for months, teaching him manners and pieces of English as they went. The other inhabitants of the forest, namely the centaurs, noticed these attempts and tried to warn Hagrid that his trial was futile. - Chapter 27 (The Centaur and the Sneak) 1996 By the next year, however, Grawp had become much more docile and lost his violent edge. - Chapter 30 (The White Tomb) He attended the Funeral of Albus Dumbledore, standing in clothes the size of marquees. By this time he had developed a large sense of compassion, his head bent with sorrow, and patted his half-brother to comfort him, unintentionally smashing him into the ground due to his immense strength. 1998 In March of 1998, he and his brother ran from the Death Eaters due to the two of them having held a Support Harry Potter party at Hagrid's Hut in the Death Eater-controlled school. - Chapter 22 (The Deathly Hallows) On 1 May of that same year, Hagrid and Grawp heard Voldemort's magically enhanced voice from their cave, delivering an ultimatum of handing Harry Potter over to him or else starting a battle. - Chapter 31 (The Battle of Hogwarts) Grawp carried Hagrid and their boarhound Fang, smashing right through the boundaries and then launching Hagrid and Fang together as one through the window of the First Floor Corridor, in which Harry was wandering, and then stumbled off to join the fight below. Later on, Grawp was seen alive but very angry, attacking Voldemort's giants head-first as he roared in fury. Aided by the centaurs, they were quickly defeated and Grawp moved on to helping others in the fight. Grawp eventually survived the battle, and students threw food into his laughing mouth as they celebrated the recent victory in the battle but mourned the loss of the dead. Personality and traits ]] Grawp was aggressive and violent, both common traits for a true giant, and was known to attack his brother when in a foul mood. Despite this, Grawp loved his brother dearly and was badly upset when left alone in June of 1996. - Chapter 33 (Fight and Flight) Grawp had great difficulties learning, however, as it took nearly a year to tame him, and even then he could barely speak comprehensible English. After nearly three years, he could still only just talk properly, and could not pronounce long or difficult words such as "Hermione", which he said as "Hermy", and "Hagrid", which he pronounced as "Hagger". Media File:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Meeting Grawp|Meeting Grawp File:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - We do not grab|We do not grab Behind the scenes *The film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix showed Grawp as less a violent giant and more of a "high spirited," inquisitive child, as his half-brother, Hagrid, said. *Grawp is voiced by Tony Maudsley in the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Order of the PhoenixTony Maudsley to Play Grawp in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. *For the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, the in-camera reference for Grawp was performed by William Todd-Jones, who also created Grawp's body performance as used for the sequence's pre-vis. *The original model for the film was created in 2004 by Gerald Gibbons who based it on a student he had taught back when he was a teacher. The student, Tom Hull, now attends the University of Bath. *The film adaptation shows Ron Weasley accompanying Harry and Hermione during their first visit to Grawp, as opposed to the book in which Ron was playing in a Quidditch match at that time. *In the end of the Order of the Phoenix of LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7, Grawp is seen on a high tree trying to help Luna reach a pair of her sneakers. *It is possibly that his name is different from this as Hagrid said that it sounded like Grawp when he says his name. There is a theory that it is how he pronounces "Grow up!" *Grawp's role in the Battle of Hogwarts from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows was omitted from the final version of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. In addition to this, the character is neither seen nor mentioned in the film. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' in 1995]] *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' Notes and references es:Grawp fr:Graup no:Gnurrg ru:Грохх fi:Ruaah Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Giants Category:Males Category:Forbidden Forest Category:Hagrid family Category:Order of the Phoenix allies